On-die optical interconnects may require an external laser source and, if utilized for I/O (input/output), an optical connector at the package level.
Optical alignment between an external laser or connector and an on-die optical waveguides is very challenging. The to-date alignment technique is active alignment which is slow and intricate, and requires special skills.